


Aún cuando se apaguen las últimas estrellas.

by pennyandme



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyandme/pseuds/pennyandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se queda siempre esas noches, en que la hierba se mece tranquila sobre la comarca caracoleando bajo el oleaje del viento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aún cuando se apaguen las últimas estrellas.

Las heridas son demasiado graves. Ambos lo saben. Todavía duelen en los ojos de Sam, en las noches de cielo despejado que pasan en el jardín, sentados en el banco entre espirales de humo claro que se disipan como serpientes hechas de niebla.

 _¿Está usted bien, Señor Frodo?_ pregunta cuando le descubre mirándole, esos ojos verdes que se entrecierran siempre así, de la misma manera, aún cuando el mundo ha cambiado tanto y le hacen creer a veces que hasta el dolor más terrible puede cesar alguna vez. Le recuerdan que Sam es fuerte. El más fuerte de los dos. A veces, fuerte por ambos.

Sam se queda siempre esas noches, en que la hierba se mece tranquila sobre la comarca caracoleando bajo el oleaje del viento. En que las luces iluminan los caminos bordeados de verde en primavera. Las montañas conocidas levantándose como una muralla allá a lo lejos, constantes e inmutables durante edades enteras. Esas noches en que el tiempo parece no haberse movido del sitio. En que nada podría haber cambiado y podrían ser ellos, tal y como eran antes (Solo que ya no. Ya nunca serán los mismos). Sam se queda esas noches en que Frodo se pierde sin quererlo (en el pasado, en el vacío del presente, el lo que nunca será, en lo que pudo haber sido), y Frodo se pliega en la cama contra el calor de su cuerpo, la forma templada de sus rodillas, apoya la frente contra su frente. _Quédese aquí. No vaya dónde yo no pueda seguirle_ murmura Sam, tan cerca que comparten el aire y Frodo se queda una vez más, haciendo caso omiso de su corazón, que susurra como todas las noches en esa lengua extraña y profunda, diciendo que ya es hora de marcharse.

Pero Frodo se queda con Sam. Deja que sea Sam, como siempre, quien coja su mano y le lleve a través del camino.

Y quien sabe, tal vez sea cierto que podrán volver a casa.


End file.
